The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom
by Cathy-Ann
Summary: Vernon Dursley, Harrys Uncle finds some spell books Harry l;et at home. Vernon is a muggle with Wild Talent. He and his army buddies use te floo network to kill wizards. Voldemort got a nuclear surprise.
1. VERNON DURSLEY

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge My Dad.**

http : groups. yahoo. com / group / aliaseverus /

**CHAPTER 1-VERNON DURSLEY**

**Summer of 1997**

**Harry Potter had gone to Hogwarts and Vernon Dursley went to the unemployment office. He had not told his wife and son he had lost his job for pilfering [STEALING] from company funds. On the way home he remembered that after Harry had left by the fireplace which had been set up with a floo connection, that just maybe they forgot to close it.**

**At home Vernon checked out the fireplace. On the mantle was a small piece of parchment with names of places. So Vernon went down to the basement and opened the hidden door in the back wall of the cellar. He had a weapon collection. He liked the feel that guns gave him, even the hand grenades. So Vernon changed into his old military clothing of the militia group he belonged to, 'THE FREAKSTERS'.**

**A drunken wizard came thru the floo, while Vernon had the gun in his hand. "BOOM" thru the head of the wizard and down he went, dead.**

**He called up some of his old buddies who were also in the gun club as they called it. It was a para-military organization. His buddies, Henry 'Hank' Thompson, Walton 'Big Bad Daddy' Warbucks and Joe De Sica drove over to see him. He had sent Petunia off for the afternoon to do some shopping. He still had a stash of cash in the hidden room in his basement, a couple hundred thousand pounds.**

**They were sitting around the living room having a beer. He told that what he was going to tell them, they would not believe, but he had proof. He opened the cupboard under the stairs and out tumbled adead wizard, bullet hole thru head.**

**Hank was aghast, "What you killed a man, the cops will be after you."**

**Vernon, "Not likely, this guy does not exist in our world, only the wizarding world. He came thru here looking for someone and threatened me, so I shot him. They are really stupid about us non-magical people. BBD told him there is 'no such thing as magic'. Vernon yanked out the wand, held it in his left hand and said, "pain' and aimed it at BBD, who fell to the floor screaming in agony. Vernon then waved the wand and the pain quit.**

**BBD was moaning. Vernon then said, 'heal' and BBD was okay feeling quite well. Hank and Joe asked how he did that. Vernon said from what he had read in the Wizarding Worlds, _Magic and How it Works_, it is the intent of the user. But while he does not have a spell book, he figures he could use his intent and the english words he knew for his intent.**

**Hank was going thru the dead guy's pockets when he pulled out a sack of gold galleons, which spilt when he tipped it over. Vernon, "Come on, lets go bury him in the basement, before Petunia gets home". They were trowling the last bit of cement in place when Petunia got home. **

**His buddies stay for dinner. Petunia heads for the bedroom. Down in the basement, the guys get their weapons, ammunition and a few hand grenades. Vernon says "our address here is "THE DURSLEY'S", OKAY?" Hank, BBD and Joe nod their heads. Vernon gives them a small sack of floo powder. He tells them to say the name 'Diagon Alley'. The first thing we have to do is to reconoiter, okay. Here lets put on these ugly robes so we will blend in and not look different than they do.**

**Vernon and the guys go thru the floo to Diagon Alley to The Leakey Cauldron. Hank wanders over to Old Tom and tells him he is new in town and introduces himself as Hank. Tom gives him directions to the bank. **

**They exit thru the back of the store, Vernon points the wand at the brick wall and sez, "open" and a witch laughes at him. "You guys must be from Austrailia, eh?" say the young lady. Hank smiles at her and nods. So the witch shows them how to tap the bricks to get the wall to open.**

**They thank her and head off to explore Diagon Alley. They make a list of the wand shop, floo products shop and the bank, where Vernon can exchange some pounds for galleons. He prefers to buy from the wizards until he learns enough to steal from them.**

**Hank and Joe enter the bank and exchange a couple thousand pounds for gold galleons. They enter the floo supplies shop and buy several sacks of floo powder. They also buy an general address book for wizarding families. Vernon hides his wand and enters Olivanders with his buddies. They ask for some wands. Ollivander looks them over and says we do not sell wands to muggles, at which time BBD pulls out his pistol with a silencer and sez, 'YOU DO KNOW WHAT KIND OF MUGGLE WAND THIS IS, DON'T YOU." **

**Ollivander, "I am familiar with a gun. Looks like you even have a silencer on it."**

**BBD, "Yes and unless you sell us a dozen wands you'll silently have a hold in your head." Ollivander is of the opinion he will still have a hole in his head anyways, however he complies. They pay him 4 times the value of the wands so he will keep quiet. Then they TASE him and he drops like a rock to the floor. They drag his body to the back and tie him up and gag him. Vernon takes a hand grenade, removes the pin and tucks it in next to the Olivanders tied hands and gag. So if he moves or tries to get loose, the grenade will explode.**

**They put a closed sign in the window of the shop and then go off to the book store. They buy grades 1 thru 7 of the spell books. Then they head off to the broomstick store and look it over. They figure they can come back later and just steal the broomsticks.**

**When Olivanders wife and children come by to see what he is doing an explosion occurs, killing them all. The timing is brilliant. Death Eaters had invaded Diagon Alley when the explosion occurred.**

**While they are eating some ice cream sundaes, a bunch of death eaters invade the alley. Vernon and his war buddies, whip out their MACH 10'S UZI'S, AK-47's and blow the death eaters away, muggle style while running towards the Leaky Cauldron. Then enter the floo and say quietly THE DURSLEYS' and whoosh they are gone.**

**They are laughing like heck, thinking the surprised look on the death eaters faces, getting machined gunned to death.. They cannot remember when they had such a good time. They decide they should do some magical training, but where. They decide they should go on down to their old paramilitary camp near Little Hangleton and practice there with both styles of weapons..**

**After a couple months practicing with muggle weapons and magical weapons ( wands - _die, wound, block, trip, fall, float, heal _) they are there one evening when some death eaters a decide to have some fun. Too bad, the death eaters were not bullet proof. They never had a chance against the 20 or so members of the muggle gun club. They were wasted as soon as they showed up on their broomsticks. Some who apparated in set of motion alarms and grenades went off blowing them to shreds. They cleaned up their mess by burying the death eaters after stripping them of everything they had, even their wands, gold, robes. **

**They find papers on some of the Death Eaters, Avery, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and someone named Fudge. They find bank keys on them with account numbers. They decide they need to know more about how to get the funds from that bank. **

**They take some blood from each other the death eaters and put it in several vials, as it may come in handy. They find that Malfoy and Nott have pouches, that when tipped upside down, the gold galleons just keeps pouring out of it, making a huge pile. They tip it back up and shovel the gold back into the pouch. They can exchange it later, after they melt it down. Gold is selling at $330 per ounce of gold on the American Stock market.**

**Vernon and the guys read the books and learn about port keys and how to set locations. So they buy some GPS devices and list their places by its GPS number. They take pocket watches and set a different destination for each hour on the watch.**

**Vernon decides it is nearly time to rip off the Wizarding World and they have the perfect disguises, the death eater robes. They use a temporary tattoo on their arms to fake out anyone who would look at their arms, all the unaware that death eaters get killed anyways.**

**They are practicing on how to fly the broomsticks, but are having some problems. They decide to forego the broom sticks for now, tossing them into the back of their SUV's. They drive towards London and park in a parking lot next to a hotel down the street from Diagon alley. They get a couple of rooms and use a telescope and binoculars to spy on the alley.**

**Hank and Joe go back to Diagon Alley wearing muggle disguises. They enter the Apothocary and buy a lot of potion supplies, enough to do a awful lot of potion making. BBD and Vernon enter Madam Malkins and give her the measurements for 4 people. They want dragon hide clothing, robes, pants, vests, robes, boots and a hat shaped like a picture of a cowboy hat they give to her.**

**Back tat the hotel room they go over what they have got or have on order. They have spell proof clothing. They learn spells to block all the spells that wizards would use on them, except for the killing curse.**

**Meanwhile, Voldemort is asking Rookwood where Malfoy and the other members of the inner circle are and Rookwood says the last he heard they were going to go torture some muggles. Voldemort tells him that they must have picked on the muggles in Diagon Alley, because wizards do not use machine guns to kill wizards like the ones who were killed in Diagon Alley.**

**Voldemort sez, "Now which muggles hates wizards enough to come into the wizarding world to hunt wizards? The muggle is mad who would do that." Rookwood drops a note off at the Daily Prophet and the legend of the Mad Muggle strikes the Wizarding World.**

**Meanwhile Vernon, Joe and Hank have gone to the Ministry of Magic. They enter thru a secret area, by going thru Fudge's office connection. They check to see how floo connections are made and how they are kept open or blocked or taken offline.**

**While their they take anything else they can think of, including a time turner and a booklet on how to use it. he first thing they do it test it out against a muggle bank and steal a few million pounds. They walk into the bank tuesday morning and rob it, then switch the time back to monday afternoon and walk out of the bank with their satchels stuffed full of pounds, as they exit the bank door they trip off the portkey and go to Vernons basement where they divide up their loot. They decide that to keep the tax man away they should set up a business. **

**They decide that maybe they should cater to the wizarding world, because of the W.W., they now have the means to rob banks and get away with it. After they have robbed a dozen or so banks from Ireland to Scotland to Wales, they decide to take it easy for awhile. **

**They start up an export and import business. They trade with the Russian Mafia and get some nukes at 5 million per. They set it up for a short timer. Having sent a hand grenade thru the floo to someone named Weasley, they know that sending a hot weapon thru the floo works fine, especially after it is sent, you take your place offline for a while, so that there is no return address.**

**So they arm the nuke and send it thru the floo network to an address known as the RIDDLE MANSION. Voldemort sees something come thru the floo. He looks at it and sees a message, "COURTESY OF HARRY POTTER". He lifts up the message and KA-BOOM his mansion is vaporized and so is he, along with half the people of Little Hangleton, several miles away.**

**The parchment which was charmed to be almost indestructible, floats upward leaving a message in the sky, _HARRY POTTER WAS HERE_. Vernon added that touch so his nephew would get the blame.**

**The next day in the times, there is a bug article about some terrorist organization that set off a nuke in Little Hangleton. There appeared to be a message in the sky above the blast. It said, "_ARR POTTS ERE_" which was a symbol of an irish organization. So now people hate the I.R.A. Known IRA members in Ireland are dragged from their homes and beaten to death.**

**In the Daily Prophet are the headlines, _Harry Potter uses the most powerful spell ever. It kills all the known death eaters, Voldemort and unfortunately half the population of Little __Hangleton, which is both a muggle and wizard enclave. _**

_**Unfortunately the Minister of Magic cannot be located. His office appears to have been broken into a there are several missing items.**_

**Previously that night, Harry and Ginny were losing their virginity with each other. He was 16 and she was 15. The following morning Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione mentions that the picture of the explosion looks like a nuclear blast, not of any spell casting.**

**Professor Dumbledore waves at Harry and tells him to come with him to his office. Percy Weasely is there with several Aurors to arrest Harry. Harry says he can prove he did not do it. Percy ask how in the heck he could prove that. Harry looks at Percy and sez, "Ginny, Unicorns will no longer go near her, at least not since last night." Percy is outraged, "WHAT? YOU SEDUCED MY BABY SISTER. YOUR ARE SO DEAD." as he aims his wand at Harry. He is stunned by Dumbledore, stupefy.**

**Harry tells Dumbledore that Hermione said that the smoke in the sky from the blast looked like a nuclear explosion. Dumbledore is wondering who would use a nuke, other than a muggle. Then he remembers the mad-muggle articles. He looks at Harry and sez, "Harry, how much does your uncle vernon hate wizards?"**

**Harry, responds, "As much as Voldemort hated muggles."**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 will be written and posted when I see some reviews. **


	2. Seeking Vernon

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER 2-SEEKING VERNON**

**The Russian Mafia lost several business contacts in Little Hangleton, when the nuke went off. They make money from many things, even selling information.**

**While they do not have Vernon Dursleys real name, they do have a photo of him buying the nuke. The head of the Russian mafia decides they cannot use that photo, because it would be admitting they sold a nuke that killed thousands of people.**

**Meanwhile the Russian Mafia try's to locate the people they sold it too. The muggles who come after Vernon and his buddies are killed by magical means so as to blame the wizards. Wizards who seek them out are killed by muggle means. Regardless of who gets killed, they get robbed, stripped of all their goods and buried in the basement of a building they have bought, strictly to operate it as a mortuary.**

**Vernon Dursley and his army buddies, all 20 of them invade and take over the Russian mafia by magical means and whack them all, killing thousands. They do electronic transfers to their new swiss bank account. They then go back to england to rest and recuperate.**

**Meanwhile Dumbledore is trying to locate Vernon Dursley, but Vernon has since moved out of #4 Privet Drive. Petunia, his wife still resides there with Dudley, but Vernon is no longer there. He sends her a check once a month for support plus a bonus or two, like when she meets him at a hotel and he shags her all night long.**

**Hank has an interesting idea. Why not take all the body part of the wizards and sell them for medical donor organs. They could make even more money, selling them to muggles. Instead Vernon has an better idea, "Why not make up some healing potions to heal broken bones." he sez. BBD says "they have skele-grow for that. "**

**Vernon sez, "Yeah but they only sell to wizards. We could take their formula, synthesize it chemically after we run the poiton ingrediants thru a gas chromatizer and then have it muggle chemical components. We could then patent it that way, then sell it under our own brand name.**

**Joe sez,"Hey, my kid, Joe Jr. goes to that tech college. Maybe he has access to that kind of machine. Whadya say Vern?"**

**Vernon, "Sounds good to me. Go get on it. Will ya Joe?"**

**So Joe takes one of the guys with him, someone named Bonks and heads off to the tech college his kid goes to. They find out where he is at and which lab he works in. They locate such a machine and the name of the company that makes it. So Vernon and the 'gun club' start up their own laboratory, CHEM-PLUS and they buy all kinds of technical equipment. **

**Finally they figure out the chemical formula for Skele-grow and they patent it. They license a well known pharamcuetical company to produce and market it under then name of "BONE-RESTOR". They reap in billions as it is a boon to the muggle world, for healing broken bones.**

**Later they also figure out the chemical formulas for Healing potions for blood loss-marketed as "Blood-RESTOR" and a host of other medical products licensed with the "-RESTOR" name.**

Meanwhile CHEM-PLUS markets a new line of products thru their CHEM-TRIM line. You take one swallow of this potion and it replaces your desire for whatever illicit drug you were drinking. One bottle a month is all that is needed. The label says it is a herbal remedy. In fact the heroin and cocaine users buy it, it being legal and so cheap. It replaces their habits and it is not harmful to their bodies. It makes you healthy, melts off excess pounds so you are fit and trim. After a bottle a month for a year a small almost invisible tattoo appears inside the buttucks. The tattoo looks like a serpent exiting a skull.

**Harry is in the great hall, eating breakfast, when a great big Owl flies in and drops off a letter onto Harry's breakfast plate. Harry takes the note and reads it. **

Vernon Dursley

CHEM-PLUS, CHEM-TRIM, FPC

101 Screaming Eagle Drive.

Little Whinging, Surrey.

**Dear Nephew Harry, **

We are eagerly forward to meeting you at Platform 9 3/4 this june when school gets out. We want you to stay with us for as long as you like. We have had a change of heart concerning the wizarding world.

Love, Your Uncle

Vernon Dursley, CEO.

Owl Drop at #4 Privet Drive.

Harry faints. Hermione picks up the letter and she swoons. Harry gets up and says, "What has happened to them. How could they go from hating the wizard world to loving it."

Hermione says, "Look here on the bottom of the letter. It says _CEO of CHEM-PLUS_. They make all those RESTOR Products."

Harry "What are you going on about? What products"

Hermione, reaches into her robes and pulls out a small trunk which she enlarges. She opens it and it is magically expanded on the inside to look like the Library of Congress and the Smithsonian Institute. She reaches in a grabs a booklet from a pile near the door. She closes the trunk and shrinks it stuffing it back down into her robes. She opens the booklet, to page 15.

"Here" she say, "You Uncle has marketed '_-RESTORE TEETH_'. You drink the potion and your teeth regrow overnight all nice and straight. My Mom and Dad's business has suffered because of your Uncle, Harry. While not as cheap as having your teeth cleaned or one cavity filled, it eliminates cavities as well. You do not even have to have a root canal or your teeth capped. A bottle sells for $500 or 250 pounds or about 67 galleons."

She continues on (not quite ad infinitum), "They have patented this and a whole lot of other products. Look here on page 120, see there -RESTOR-Kidneys and it heals your kidneys, so you no longer have kidney disease. Even Liver disease and a host of other diseases they have the cure to. Doctors are being out out of work, hospitals will not be able to make a profit, they will close. People will lose their jobs."

Harry, "But Hermione...." as she keeps on going.."So tell me Harry, when did your uncle get so smart all of a sudden? I know you were doing some potion testing the past few months down in Snapes office. Are you taking wizard medicine and selling it to the muggle world now?"

Harry being a smart wizard at times, decides the best way to fight a woman is to grab his wand and run for it, which he does along with Ron and the others. Otherwise Hermione will just keep on talking until the paint peels from the walls.

They run up to the common room.

Harry tried to tell her that the cure for a disease was a very good thing, She was telling him that people would lose their jobs if their was a cure for diseases.

Harry mused, 'so much for science.'

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Corporate Giant

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER 3-Corporate Giant**

CHEM-PLUS begins to take over the pharmaceutical world, because no one has the kind of medical products they offer. One of their male sexual enhancment products is market as PENIS-RESTOR, but renamed to Via-RESTOR-Plus. Almost like saying it was better than 'Viagra'.

Vernon has a group meeting and asks the guys about telecommunications for the wizarding world and transportation methods from the wizarding world to their world. After a few months research they find out how the Floo Network functions. They call it Flight Path Corporation or FPC.

So they make their own Floo Network with major transport points. They test their Floo Network which they have since renamed Flight-Path. It works flawlessly.

So now they decide whether they should set it up like a private network or a public one, subjected to all kind of rules as to whom is going where, like air travel. They compromise and set it up as a rich mans travel system for a start. Soon they have FP installed in New York, London, Paris, Berlin, Vienna, Rome, Melbourne, Sydney, Tokyo, Honolulu, San Francisco. These major hopping points are under guard. Only those with a Licensed ID Card can use these FP sites. Licenses are known to cost corporations thousands of dollars, but they are good for a year, which is still cheaper than Air Travel it being almost instantaneously.

They install smaller private floos with the USA from New York to Chicago, St. Louis, Dallas, Phoenix, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Portland, Seattle, Redmond, Spokane, Cheyenne, St. Paul, Miami, Atlanta and New Orleans. All FP connections are guarded. Only those with a Licensed Company ID Card can use these FP sites.

The Airline Companies and Manufacturers file a complaint against this new technology stating that it will put them out of business. Vernon's Lawyer is explaining that this is no different when automobiles were first made and those selling horse's complained, over 100 years ago.

His Lawyer, Jacque De Riper explains that those people who have filed this lawsuit were offered a stake in the company, but they respond much like their counterparts did the previous century. However, this new technology does not use Oil nor their byproducts and is clean technology, unlike the Airlines and their companies which do pollute the atmosphere.

Vernon and his Corporation FPC, win the lawsuit. Airplanes are still needed for most major routes for the common man, but the rich and famous enjoy FPC modes of transportation.

Over the course of the year from the summer of 1997 to the summer of 1998, between Harry's 16th and 17th birthdays, Harry's Uncle Vernon has wiped out most of the death eaters and their Dark Lord. He and his army buddies have also killed a lot of innocent people, however war always has casualties according to Vernon.

He and his bud's, Hank, BBD and Joe are the Fab Four, as in fabulously wealthy. They have several corporations that manufacture herbal remedies with medicinal benefits, ranging from cures of many diseases and even dental benefits.

Many Doctors and Nurses are losing their jobs, because the hospitals have less customers. They will always have auto accident victims so they will never run out of those patients, however Vernon Dursley and his buds have decided to fix the noisy auto industry. They decided it right after the top of the line SUV made in Japan, breaks down and the unscrupulous dealer refuses to honor the warranty.

So back in the lab, they start learning about molding techniques and products used in molding. Then they have Joes nephew design a vehicle that looks like a car, but instead of an auto engine they plan on using electrical motors with solar energy. While solar energy in the muggle world produces some electrical power, it does not make enough to really make car go 'zipity doo dah'. They check the Charm, Potion and Spell books for something so they can make a potion to put into the solar panels that will enhance their performance.

Finally they head off to Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts to buy up every book they have on as many different topics they have. Then they check out Knockturn Alley and buy some dark books, which are on sale because no one wants anything to do with dark stuff anymore, seeing as how Voldemort got himself killed so easily by the Uncle-of the-boy-who-lived.

Then it is back to the lab to do more reading and see if they can come up with something. Finally within some of the dark texts on power use they find several methods they they combine into a potion. What the end result is a potion that enhances the existing power by 100 fold by taking small amounts of radiation from uranium by splitting the atom and capturing the atomic particles and converting them to electrical energy. Hence they now have a nuclear engine, without the side effects of radiation and no possibility of a deadly nuclear reaction. The amount of Uranium used is as small as a radium chip used in a wrist watch.

They begin making some test vehicles with the new coating of the Power Potion applied during the construction of the solar panels. The panels they discover do not have to be any larger than a 1 foot by 1 foot square or 144 square inches.

They incorporate the squares into the design of the vehicle. They look like racing stripes from the front of the car, over the roof to the rear deck of the car. They build their test car out of Carbon and Carbon Fibers with titanium supports where needed to protect the passengers. Air bags are common place, including crash foam (think of the crash scene from the movie Judge Dredd).

CHEM-AUTO.

Makers of The Dursley Special an Suv comes with a top speed of 150 mph. Later they market The BBD Special a high end two passenger car, for cruising the Autobahn at very high speeds, usually in excess of 200 mph. The next year they market 'the Joey', a off road vehicle with a top end speed of 120 mph. Then to the British military they market 'the Hank', which is a tank with a top speed in excess of 100 mph. They also add a flying option, wherein they vehicle can launch into the air to jump over obstacles. To do so they have added a rocket launching capability using power potion mixed with the rocket fuel. The Hank can launch straight up, forward, reverse and sideways and turn around before landing, all of which is computer controlled.

By June of 1998, they have marketed their new car the Dursley Special which is like an SUV. It can be built and sold for less than what Japanese imports sell for. They use no gas, no oil, no water and safety devices are built in as the standard. They come equipped with either Gullwing doors or sliding doors. They also have a water cooler built in so you will have plenty of water on hand, should you need it when thirsty. The parking solution allows the SUV to slide sideways into those tight parking places.

Automotive manufactures scream about the Dursley vehicle which when hit by their vehicles, tend to crunch their vehicles while protecting the passengers from all harm with the Dursley Special. In crash tests, the crash barrier is destroyed, while protecting the passengers. After the crash foam is removed, the owner takes a bottle of liquid and using the injector built into the foam storage unit, injects the liquid contents of the bottle into the foam unit to recharge it.

CHEM-AUTO sales sky rocket in selling their foam protection unit with two bottles of foam fluid. Refill bottles cost slightly over $50.00, but is well worth it. The foam protection unit is not sold to the Japanese auto industry, nor any of the Asian markets that sell to the British Empire.

One lazy afternoon during Easter week, Vernon is out in the swimming pool in his penthouse office. Joe, Hank and BBD are there as well. He has the open air office by the pool warded against magic use and had audio and motion sensors installed so that if anyone even flies in on a broomstick, they will get a nice laser beam vaporizing their broomstick.

They are sipping their butter beers, which they get by the case from Old Tom. The phone rings and Vernon says 'speak' and the phones answers the caller. It is his secretary. She is saying that there is someone named Harry Potter out there to see him. Vernon, "Send him in, in a minute." and he gets out of the pool and pouts on a robe after toweling off.

Harry enters the office suite and it is huge and lavish. Vernon says, "Have a seat over there Harry pointing to a chair. Vernon sits down in his comfy office chair and lights up a cigar. Harry sits.

Vernon waves the cigar, "A new invention for cigar and cigarette smokers. Just add two drops of this Lung-RESTOR potion to each item to smoke and your lungs are protected from the effects of tobacco. Also you may notice that there is no tobacco odor. This way I can smoke all I want to and Petunia will not know about it."

"So Harry, would you like to work for me, inventing new products. You sure did a fine job this past year."

Harry, "How did I do a fine job this past year?"

Vernon, "You left your old school books here. I read them. Because of you, I am rich and have my own businesses."

Harry, "Uncle Vernon did you kill Voldemort with that nuke?"

Vernon, "You know boy. The problem with the wizarding world is that they unwilling to accept collateral damage to get the job done, whereas we in the muggle world are willing to make those sacrifices. Look at WW1, WWII, and everyone place we ever had a war. Casualties happen, it is a fact of war. While I might feel sorry for those who died, many who lived nearby knew he lived their, they sold food to him, worked for him, supported him, so do not tell me they were guiltless. If they had not supported him, he would have left their and gone elsewhere."

Harry, "If they had not supported him, he would have killed them."

Vernon, "So what. They got the same result."

After a minute of silence.

Vernon, "Harry, you have to understand us Englishmen. We have patriotism for our country whether we serve king or queen, we serve The Crown of England. We know that in a war environment, say in Africa and we do not support someone who has declared himself to be a 'lord' who was not born one nor acclaimed one, we know that to resist such a dictator will costs us our lives, but we also know there are thousands more like us who will come here and kill that SOB. So the men in the military who have sworn an oath to give up their lives, if necessary, in service to the Crown of England, do so. You Wizards. Do you know what is wrong with you?"

Harry, "What is wrong with us?"

Vernon, "You have no patriotism for your country, you have no standing military to deal with troublemakers like Voldemort was. Your legal and Judicial system sucks. You put people in Azkaban without a trial and then leave them there for years. You do not have a Parliament to make laws, nor a Prime Minister to govern. If you'd had a standing military, they could have attacked and killed off Voldemort before he got so powerful."

Harry, "We have a Ministry of Magic and a Minister of the Ministry of Magic."

Vernon, "I have seen your M of MoM as he is known, Cornelius Fudge. He would not even survive one term in the muggle world due to his incompetence. Someone would assassinate him."

Silence for a moment.

Vernon, "Harry here is a commendation from the Crown of England, exempting those who took extraordinary means to kill Voldemort. Included on it is also a Wizarding pardon. This one has your name on it, even though you were not directly involved in the operation that took him down.. Me and my team already have ours."

Harry just stares at Uncle Vernon. He cannot believe he has changed so much. Whether it is for the good or the bad he is not sure.

Vernon, "By the way Harry, I am not a muggle but a squib with latent talent which surfaced right after you went off to school last September. Well off with you either head for home or visit your friends. See you later, bye now..." and with that Vernon went out to the pool and took off the robe and dove in.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The Fake Prophecy

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER 4-The Fake Prophecy**

Harry left his Uncle Vernon's office and took the floo to Hogwarts, to the headmasters office. He exited the floo to see - Dumbledore shagging Moaning Myrtle on top of his office table. Now Myrtle really had a reason to moan. Myrtle looked up to see Harry standing there with a tent pole sized bulge in his pants. She said, "Oh hi'ya Harry. I really _ am glad_ to see you." at which time Dumbledore banished Myrtle back to the bathroom.

Dumbledore is smiling and his eyes are twinkling. Harry tells him, "I do not want to know about you and her. Uh, what spell do you use to shag a ghost anyways?"

Dumbledore, "_Screwus Nee Ghostus_ and then the name of the ghost." Harry thanks him. He hands him the parchment he got from his uncle. Albus looks it over and hands it back.

Dumbledore, "Well so much for the prophecy it is over and done."

Harry, "Well I'll be going now.."

Dumbledore, "Remember Harry, _Screwus Nee Ghostus_ and then the name of the ghost." as Harry leaves. Harry is thinking, '_Screwus Nee Humanus, Hermione_' as a smile comes to his face and his tent pole arises again.

Harry goes back to the common room where he see's Hermione and Ron sitting there and talking. Harry sits next to Hermione. "Hermione, do you remember last summer when I you and Ron picked me up to take me to Platform 9 3/4?"

Hermione, "So.."

Harry, "Well I left my first thru 5th years spell books at home. Uncle Vernon read them. And he is now marketing wizard stuff to the muggle world."

Ron,"Whoa, he cannot do that. Muggles are not allowed to do it."

Harry, "He says he is a squib with a wild talent and his magic came into being right after I left. Then they went into Diagon Alley to the book store Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, The Apothecary. They have wands also, but where did they get them?"

Hermione, "Your Uncle probably shot some wizards and took the wands from them."

Ron, "They never did find Avery, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Rookwood. Maybe they killed them and took their wands."

Just then, what a coincidence, an Owl flies into the common room, thru the Floo there and drops off a TV with DVD Player and a power box to run the TV. The box says WIZ-TV by CHEM-TRONICS.

They open the box to look at the TV. They find a DVD in it. Hermione turns on the TV, with the remote that came with it. The DVD door opens, she inserts a DVD that came with the box, then uses the remote to start playing the DVD.

On the screen you can see Death Eaters apparate into the clearing. You can see what appears to be muggles in wizard clothing machine gunning the death eaters with what appears to be nail guns, the kind that roofers use to nail roofs on muggle houses. His Uncle Vernon voice can be heard encouraging his buddies to whack them wizards. Within a few moments all of the death eaters are slain and a few of the muggles are wounded.

The wounded muggles drink a potion and their wounds are healed. Then the dead death eaters are stripped and buried. Their goods are set out on a table and divided amongst the muggle crew. Even Malfoy bottomless purse is displayed and the gold that fell out of it. Then Vernon lifts up a death eater mask and places in over his face. He turns to face the camera. He says, his face hidden, "This is what happens when these kinds of wizards come up against muggles with wild talent. Be warned you stupid wizards, you could be next.." and the DVD is kicked out of the DVD Player and the DVD crumbles to dust.

Harry looks around and see's that the common room has over 20 other students there who came to see what the noise was about. Instead they all saw part of the playing of the DVD.

Now all Trelawney should do is part with another dark lord prophecy, only a muggle one this time.. guess who..

That evening at dinner time in the great hall, right after Professor Dumbledore is thru with his evening announcement's, Professor Trelawney stands up as her face goes blank and she says.

_Beware the rise of the dark squib_   
_He will replace the dark lord_   
_The squib will expose the wizarding world_   
_to the muggle world._   
  
_Beware the power of the dark squib._   
_He has power you know not._   
_The One to conquer the Dark Squib,   
is his relation._

Then Professor Trelawney collapses to the floor. 

Professor Dumbledore stands up and tells the students to return to their common rooms. The House Elfs will bring dinner to them.

Professor Trelawney is levitated by Professor Snape and carried off to the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore waves to Harry and asks him to come to his office. Hermione and Ron also come with him.

Professor Dumbledore tells Ron to go get the muggleborn and half-blood wizard and witches and bring them to his office. Ron goes to do that. Professor Dumbledore tells Harry and Hermione. We will have to keep the purebloods out of this, they being so clueless about the muggle world. 

After they are there Ron is sent back to the common room. He is fuming to think he is not needed in this action. So he contacts the purebloods in Hogwarts and tells them that Dumbledore is only using muggleborn's and half bloods and that the purebloods are not needed..

Two clubs form up, the muggle club and the pureblood club.

The muggle club makes plans on going to work for the CHEM companies to get insider knowledge of the company. Harry will of course go to work for his Uncle in inventing things. Hermione will work with him. The muggles can do this and get away with it, because they were raised muggles. 

So now the purebloods who have very little knowledge of how the muggle world works, will now step out and cause all kinds of problems, hardly without even trying. 

A few of the muggleborn's who have received a lot of racism from the purebloods have decided to sweeten the pot with payback. They will snitch on the purebloods to the muggleborn's and the company if need be. Them purebloods will regret their pureblood ways. 

And so now Professor Dumbledore, like a bee, has set his stinger once again for another round of war games. If they pureblood and the muggleborn had helped each other, there would be no war games. 

Harry and Hermione try to get Ron and the pureblood club to join them and the muggleborn club so as to help each other. Ron is all upset and he insults Harry and Hermione by saying, "We purebloods do not need the help of mere muggle born monkeys, you stinking mudbloods." 

And so another house division occurs thanks to THE BEE. 

Meanwhile Harry sneaks down to the Hospital to see how Professor Trelawney is doing. He is under his invisibility cloak as he changes into his Animagus form of a virus. He clings to the wall next to her to watch. He see's Professor Dumbledore next to Professor Trelawney. He is telling her that she did an admiral job of faking a new prophecy. 

"Professor Trelawney, we now will have the means to strip that muggle of all of his power. He is changing the muggle world to quickly. At the rate of progress he has made this past year he is likely to be Knighted or worse, become a member of Parliament." 

Harry is lucky he learned the recording spell, because he has k=just visually recorded all that Professor Dumbledore said. Harry floats away as a virus, changes to a small flying insect and leaves the hospital wing and flies all the way back to them muggle club room where he morphs back to himself. 

He uses a portkey his Uncle Vernon gave him and he goes directly to his Uncle and plays back what he recorded. Uncle Vernon is pissed off. He tell's Harry, "JUST WHO DOES THAT OLD BASTARD THINK HE IS.." then he calms down as Hank and Joe Jr. enter the room. The record is replayed so they can see it too.

Hank, "What is the name of that news paper you wizards get.?"

Harry, "The Daily Prophet."

Hank,. "Can that recording copied into a magical photograph?"

Harry, "WOW HANK, that is a great idea. We can publicize what Professor Dumbledore is up too."

So they make a copy of the recording. The following day Uncle Vernon buys out the Daily Prophet, listing Harry Potter as new owner, who promises that nothing but the truth will ever grace it pages from then on.

The day after that their is a new Daily Prophet issue. This issue is delivered to every witch or wizard in the Wizarding World regardless whether they have a subscription or not.. 

That day Harry is back at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron during breakfast when owls fly in and everyone gets a copy of the Daily Prophet. Aurors are there as well and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney are arrested for treason. Professor Dumbledore is taken to Azkaban and put into a cell with Professor Trelawney. His cell is warded against magical use.

There is no more reason for the muggle club or the pureblood club. However many of the muggleborn's are hired by the CHEM Companies as inventors and charm, potion and spell makers.

They are paid handsome salaries. They become the new rich of the Wizarding World. CHEM-CO is a new wizarding company. Only muggleborn's need apply, because some of their work is also in the muggle world. The wizarding world and purebloods are so clueless of how the muggle world functions.

Their catalog sales are doing very well. They accept mail orders and owl orders, payment in British pounds or golden galleons. They have a series of vaults at Gringotts, each as big as a trolls bank vault, over 100 of them and they are filling up fast. 

------------ 

Meanwhile Vernon soon learns that there are purebloods who hate him because of what he is doing to help both world, the wizarding world and the muggle world when he is nothing more than a mere squib with a wild talent./ 

He decides that it is time for The Mad Muggles of Diagon Alley to resurface. Hank. Joe, BBD and himself were the original 4 of the 20 or so para-military guys from the club. He has his usual floo connection of FPC, and one floo connection that accesses the magical world. He decides it is time to turn the floo's of the wizarding world into the FLOO OF DOOM. 

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Floo of Doom

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER-5-The Floo of Doom**

_Vernon decides it is time to turn the floo's of the wizarding world into the FLOO OF DOOM_

Meanwhile CHEM-CO hires Neville to run their Agricultural Division including their magical garden with plants for their Herbology Division, required for their potion making.

Fred and George, purebloods, are hired as consultants and paid a handsome fee. From them, Vernon, locates almost every pureblood floo address who had supported Voldemort, even the ones who sat on the sidelines. Vernon has led them to believe that all those address will be getting some of WWW's Skiving Trickboxes by Floo.

Little do Fred and George know that Vernon will test each floo address by sending a catalog of their products thru the floo. If the catalog with tracking charm comes back then the floo address was incorrect. When correct the catalog will appear at the location, if it finds the location, then it stays there sending a confirmation of the correct address. It will come back if it cannot find the location. There are a few returns, but not many.

Vernon and his team list the floo addresses by friends, enemies and death eaters vs non-death eaters vs those who sat on the sidelines and were pureblood.

Soon many purebloods will get something they hate from an enemy with a false return address. After a day of jokes it will be time for some deadly trickery.

The Team is deciding which day should be D-DAY for the _FLOO OF DOOM_. They are wondering which Skiving Trickbox to use. They opt out for dung bombs and their own MG surprise. (MG = muggle). The MG Surprise consists of two sticks of dynamite wired to a sensor attached to the Skiving Trickbox's, so after they have gone off the dynamite goes off within a minute or at first magical motion on the dynamite or sensors. So when the dung bombs go off, if the wizard trys to use magic to banish the dung bombs or remaining package, the dynamite goes off. Two sticks of dynamite pretty sure guarantees that whatever room it is in, will be blown up including those rooms right next to the room being blown up. The potential to kill wizards is greatly enhanced..

If no one is home, then just the dung bombs go off. If no wizard is home he or she is unlikely to banish anything. So until the wizard of witch arrives home and sees the mess on the floor or a unsuspecting House Elf moves the package it is safe. Once moved or the motion sensor is triggered then the dynamite goes off, killing whomever is there and blowing up the house most likely.

They test it by sending one to the MINISTRY OF MAGIC, MINISTERS OFFICE. When it goes off, just before the floo connection fails, a extra package is floo'd in to be displayed in the air of that room.

Then they wait for the news to trickle in. It does not take long for the reporters Tomas Brokeall, Richardo Jennings and Foxy Newsy and their Magical News Media crews to film the damage, convert the film to magical photo's, with their newest wizard media tools, produced by CHEM-MEDIA. That afternoon the Daily Prophet, was the first newspaper to be released to the wizarding world with photo's and interviews from the few remaining people alive in the MoM.

A Ghostlike message can be seen floating in the air near where the explosion went off, "_BEWARE THE FLOO OF DOOM_".

Now wizards are closing off their floo connections, but while they appear to be closed off they are not really closed off. They are closed to use by the people of that address, but closed off to Vernon and his buddies. So they can still send bombs thru the wizard floo network.

Meanwhile Vernon is in a drunken stupor along with Hank and BBD. They send a bunch of Trickboxes thru the Wizards Floo's to various addresses, notably those found on the dead wizards they killed at their para-military camp. Wizards, Witches and Hosue Elfs die all over the Wizarding World, even Kreacher at #12 Grimwauld Place. Thankfully no one was there other than Kreacher.

Back at the office. Vernon awakes from his drunkeness and has completely forgotten what he and his buddies did the previous night, using the Floo of Doom.

Vernon decides to hold off on the war with the wizards. Profits are so high. He decides he will await the next time he slips into the depressive state of his Manic Depressive mental disease, to do the dirty work.

The Daily Prophet manages to get out a newspaper that day, despite having had half of its office blown up the previous night by the Floo of Doom. It is a very short newspaper, only 4 pages long.

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_FLOO OF DOOM IN USE LAST NIGHT_

_In a rare interview with the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter confirmed that indeed the Floo of Doom had last night been used and over 60 known Death Eater family residences had been blown up or severely damaged. Another 40 plus Wizard households were also damaged or blown up. These households had the reputation of supporting Tom Riddle (Voldemort) while appearing to sit on the side lines_.

_Apparently only wizard families that had supported Voldemort were visited by The Floo of Doom._

Page 2 & 3-Listings of known Floo of Deaths.

Page 4-Advertisements. (instead of advertisements)

_CHEM-Co is offering to assist anyone who needs any kind of help to get thru this trying time. Donated by the election committee for ELECT VERNON DURSLEY, for MINISTER of the MINISTRY of MAGIC_.

In the London Times there is a full page ad advocating Vernon Dursley, CEO of CHEM-Co as the next PRIME MINISTER OF ENGLAND.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Joe Junior has lofty idea's. He is thinking that if the power potion and solar panels were applied to space technology that they could start up their own space program and harvest the moon for minerals. Joe Sr. nixes that idea because the space technology world would be against them for destroying the surface of the moon, where the whole world could see the surface of the moon.

Joe Jr then sez, "How about we go after the planet mars then."

Joe Sr replies, "That is do-able. In fact we could harvest the moons of mars and then terraform mars to become live-able. I think though that the floo connections to mars might take awhile."

Thus is born CHEM-SPACE. A corporation that gets involved in space technology mixing it with magic.

End of Chapter 5


	6. CHEMCO Expansion

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER-6 CHEM-CO Expansion**

Meanwhile CHEM-Companies (RESTOR, AUTO, SPACE, TRONICS, FPC) enemies (Airplanes, Auto and Arms manufacturers) have not been idle. The TRIPLE A as they are known, they drive the world economies. They sell to both sides while reaping millions as people die in managed wars. Now they see their business slipping away by an ex-military guy who is not interested in starting wars, if they only knew.

The 'TRIPLE A' has tried disassembling the solar panels only to discover that as they pry them open they see a brilliant blinding flash as an EMP wave is released and the panel is charred beyond repair or investigation.

They have also tried doing the same to other CHEM-Co products only to discover they all self destruct leaving not enough material to investigate. Now they know that CHEM-Co built their parts to be tamper proof and to be kept from being reverse engineered.

They look up the patents on them and discover that they hold the patents for the next 75 years, which will put them all out of business. They need to buy some Members of Parliament so as to get the law changed from 75 years for new technology down to less than 5 years. Litle do they know that each time they tampered with the CHEM-Co equipment and destroyed it an alarm went off at CHEM-ALARM notifying them of the tampering or destruction thereof, name of purchaser, part ID number and location.

CHEM-ALARM then notifies it head, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was hired into the company after he married a muggleborn, Hermione Grangers cousin. Draco sends an investigative team to find out what resides at the location. They find the corporate headquarters of many of their competitors.

They know that their competitors will try to introduce a political solution. CHEM-ALARM instead beats them to the punch and donates millions to all the Member of Parliament who support their cause. They also donate to those who will support them by running against those in office who do not support them. Draco will try the political solution first to see if it works. If not then he will use the Wizard solution, either obliviate them or avada kedavra them.

Due to CHEM-Co's employment and hiring practices, about 60% of those hired who fit into the wild talent catagory are ex-military men, veterans. So the Veterans Organizations support CHEM-Co's companies. The public is glad they have hired so many vets.

CHEM-Corp subsidiaries are doing so well. Brits have jobs, unemployment levels drop. Vernon and his buddies have decided they should run the muggle government. By doing so they can get laws passed that support their viewpoints. Since they intend to colonize Mars as a extension of the CHEM-Co Corporation they should have laws passed that allow them to do this. They will at first use British Rule of Law to govern Mars, later they may go over to Corporate Law as they colonize the planet..

Meanwhile CHEM-SPACE makes a break thru in space technology and have designed their first space ship. It uses boosters during the initial launch to get up to launching speed. A ramp will be be built down one hill and up the side of the other. The space ship will launch by that method. (_see When Worlds Collide, the movie. such a ramp is displayed in it. Near the end off the movie you can see the ship launch down the ramp, fire the rockets and then lift off as it reaches the peak on the other side, dropping the boosters_.) Once launched the solar panels which convert the uranium into electrical power, now instead convert the uranium into solar power to drive the ship. (_and no i have no idea what solar power is, i made it up for this part of the story_.)

They built a test ramp and test ship with a test weight. When launched the test ship is launched into space on the first try. It circles the globe and aims for Mars with it experimental magical packages to begin to convert the carbon dioxide into nitrogen and oxygen.

Vernon and his buddies make a command decision. They create a division within CHEM-ALARM. This division the CHEM-ALARM2 hires the best of MI5, and other secret agents from around the world with magical contacts. They figure that those muggle businesses will try some industrial espionage. They need enough in-house security teams to protect their product development and manufacturing methods.

They also figure they may need enough armed men to keep the secret agents of other countries out of their business. They are right, after their first successful launch to MARS the Americans are now looking towards CHEM-Co and want to know more about it.

The President of the USA, tells his Chief of Staff, "find out how they are doing it. i do not want to know the specifics. Do what ever you have to do, never mind the collateral damage. You run the show with the VP." And so begins the American's involvement by sticking their nose in where it does not belong, as they have done for many years.

After that meeting the C.O.S. notifies the American Ministry of Magic about what is going on in Britain and that the President wants to steal that technology. The American MofM tells the C.O.S. that they have treaties with the other MofM's around the world. They are not allowed to interfere with other magical governments.

The C.O.S., says, "Well if you do not warn them what is going on here, you may find the US Military taking a war tour of Britain with all it military might."

The MofM, "You cannot do that.The UN would stop you."

The C.O.S., "Our President has the attitude of 'my way or the highway'."

The MofM, "I'll get on it" and then he teleports away. The C.O.S., "Sheesh, I hate it when he does that." The MofM of America sends a delegation of Wizards ot the British MofM to fill him in on what the President has said, namely he wants the space technology that CHEM-Co has.

The British MofM, tells him "that the CHEM-Co controls most of Parliament and the CEO is running for Minister of the Ministry of Magic and the Prime Minister of the muggle ministry. Beside he has been good for business. He is the Uncle of Harry Potter and while for along time many thought he was a muggle. It turns out he is a Squib, but with a wild talent. In fact everyone near him has some kind of Wild Talent."

USA MofM, "Well our President may be a bit nuts, but if he wants something he usually sends troops."

Brit MofM, "Well so long as he stays on the west side of the pond, everything will be okay. If he sends troops over here, he will be in for a surprise."

USA MofM, "Well, see you next Saturday for Pinochle, usual place."

Brit MofM, "Lets make it Monaco, they have a nice new magical cafe there, okay."

The USA MofM, nods his head and his team teleports back to America, no longer the land of the free home of the brave, but rather of so many laws as to restrict freedom. Bravery is met with a hail of bullets by the threesome lettered organizations and micromanaged to the point that when the news media sticks its nose into the fray, those government agencies point their fingers at each other while denying their culpability.

Meanwhile CHEM-SPACE builds a full sized ramp and spaceships and begins launching more space ship to Mars for more terra forming and colonization development. They use the best that Britain has to offer, bringing the British Space Program into CHEM-SPACE, paying all its expenses. After MARS has to be worth something.

And so now CHEM-SPACE is getting a foothold on MARS. Vernon is wondering if there should be a KING OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM. What would it like to be a King. "Hmm " he is musing, _'Maybe I can marry Dudley off into the Royal family.'_

End of Chapter 6


	7. Summer of 1998

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**RATED R FOR SEXUAL SCENES (which are abbreviated)**

**CHAPTER-7 Summer of 1998**

June 1998, school gets out and Harry has taken the Hogwarts train to Platform 9 3/4. His Uncle Vernon, Dudley and bodyguards meet him there. They give him a hug and carry his luggage out to the new Dursley Special SUV, with Flying ability. They drive across the Kings Crossing into a enclosed parking lot that has signs on the walls saying the lot belongs to CHEM-Co employees. They enter the parking lot and the SUV Lifts off, becoming invisible. They have invisibility detectors built in so they do not collide with any other of these special SUV's.

They fly to St. Ebb whereby their is a new castle there. It was built with muggle and wizard technology. There are several kinds of satellites on the roof, even microwave satellites. They land inside the CHEM-Co Employee parking lot. They take the SUV sized floo from the parking lot into the garage within the castle, exiting the floo inside to go park their SUV within the underground garage. This way they could be in invisible flying mode, enter the floo in the mode, press a button onthe dash board, and an amount of floo powder would be dropped the the fireplace wall and then the autospeaker would whisper 'THE PARKING LOT' and they would be floo'd from the underground garage inside the castle to the parking lot whereby they would still be invisible in flying mode.

They exit the SUV and several House Elfs appear. Harry is introduced to Bobby and told that this is his personal house elf. Bobby takes Harry's hand and apparates him to his room, along with his trunk and things.

Harry looks around the room and see's a suite of rooms. He had his own bedroom with a walk in closet, fireplace with couches, work table and even a walk in sized bathroom with shower and jacuzzi. The room looks like it was built for royalty. There is even a cupboard with a cooling charm on it to keep snacks cool and a magic microwave oven to cooks things.

Harry is thinking this is too good to be true. He wonders where the door is at as he see's none. Harry is thinking he has been taken from a poverty cell at $4 Privet drive and now been placed in a royal cell, until he see's bobby speak to the floor to ceiling wall painting, "Open" and the painting slides back to the side revealing a door that is opening. Outside in the hallway he sees what appears to be the same painting. He reenters his room to see that the painting is not on the inside of his room anymore, just the door is there. So he goes back outside into the hallway and the painting is there.

Dudley is walking down the hallway, "Hey Harry. You should see this place. It is truly amazing what you can do when you mix magic with muggle technology."

That summer Harry spend time with the Dursley's is the best ever. They have totally changed their outlook on wizardry, well Vernon and Dudley have seeing as all the billions they have is due to their meager wizard talent. Petunia on the other hand is still the same. No magical talent at all and still jealous as heck of those who have magical talent.

The day before his 17th birthday he is told that he can have some of his friends over for his birthday. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, Lavendar and Parvati and her twin sister Padma come over to visit him. There are enough bedroom for all of them. The boys bunk in with Harry while Hermione and the girls all fit into a very large bedroom.

The day of the birthday is one of Harry's happiest birthdays. He gets all kinds of presents.

The rest of the day after the party his Uncle Vernon hands him a package. When he opens it, inside is a Lightening bolt Broomstick, one of the fastest around. Then Uncle Vernon opens a closet and hands more broomsticks to the rest of the kids there, "So you can keep up with Harry in Quidditch. We have a Quidditch pitch out back.".

The kids spend the rest of the day playing a game of Quidditch. Harry catches the snitch using a wronski feint.

Later that evening Harry is talking with Hermione in the library when he remembers the spell that Albus used on Sylvia and Myrtle. He looks at Hermione, takes out his wand and says, "_Screwus nee Humanus, Hermione_" and all of a sudden she leans over the table, lifts her skirt and pulls her knickers down. She begs Harry to do her as she loves him so much. His tent pole is up and throbbing and he slides it into her. Then he takes easy strokes while sliding in and out of her until he is pumping her as fast as a jackhammer. He comes, "OHH HERMIONE.....AHH..".

She, "OH HARRY......" and then they break apart.

She looks dazed, she pulls her knickers up. "Harry, how could you do that to me. You used a sex spell.."

Harry, "Obliviate. Hermione you are madly in love with me so much that you want to suck me off." as he waves his wand again...and so she does...What they do not know is that what they have done was captured on the security video cameras. Vernon now is watching what Harry is allowing Hermione to suck him..

Later Vernon takes out that video film and locks it away. 'You never know when you need leverage'. Several more video's join that locked one when Harry does Luna and Padma and then obliviate's them.

He does not have enough time to do Ginny. Uncle Vernon thinks that Ginny looks a lot like Lily Evans. He decides that Harry should marry Ginny.

The day after the kids head for their homes, except Harry and Hermione join Ron at The Burrow.

It is time for school once the summer is over. Harry is now entering his 7th year and Uncle Vernon and CHEM-SPACE is terra forming Mars so they can colonize Mars and reap the mineral wealth.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Harrys 7th Year

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER-8-Harrys 7th Year**

Harry and the kids at kings cross and platform 9 3/4

Malfoy as usual walks down the train corridor of the passenger cars and makes fun of Harry and the 7th Year Gryffindors. Harrys pulls out his wand and shouts, "_Screwus nee Humanus, Malfoy nee Crabbe Y' Malfoy nee Goyle_" and Crabbe grabs Malfoy, bends him over, raises his robes and starts shagging Draco, while Goyle is shagging Draco's big mouth. They lumber down the corridor that way until Professor Snape sees them. He waves his wand, '_finite incatatum_' and they break apart. Draco is so embarassed. Professor Snape, says, "Let me guess. Potter did this to you."

Harry and the kids at arrive at Hogwarts, great hall for dinner. Minerva McGonagall is now the Headmistress of the school and Professor Snape is the Associate Headmaster of Hogwarts.

School starts, classes to go to. Harry uses that spell he learned from Albus. Harry tells the guys 5th thru 7th year of Gryffindor the spell to use to get the girls they want to have sex with. What Harry does not know is that because of that particular spell all of the girls the guys have sex with will become pregnant, regardless of which ever potion or spell they used to avoid pregnancy.

Some of the guys like Colin and Dennis Creevy and Seamus Finnigan like the House Elfs, so they use the spell on them and shag the House Elfs. House Elfs can have a full term baby House Elf in about 3 months. There are a lot of baby House Elfs being born around Christmas time, Easter time and when school gets out. Their babies are half human and half House Elf and have both kinds of magic available to use.

By Christmas time the girls 3rd year to 7th year of Hufflepuff are about 3 months pregnant and not yet showing, however the morning sickness is noticeable by Madam Pomphrey. The Ravenclaw girls 3rd year to 7th year are 2 months along. The Slytherin girls 3rd year to 7th year have yet to miss their first period, but they will. Madam Pomphrey does the pregnancy test on all of the female at Hogwarts and discovers that almost all of the girls are pregnant.

Meawhile the guys are bragging about how they used the spell and where they used it. Ron told how he used the spell in the Astronomy Tower, Dean said he used in the Divination classroom, Fred and George used it on Lavndar and Parvarti in the kitchen and shagged them on the breakfast table.

By Easter week, the Hufflepuff girls are about 6 months along the Ravenclaw girls are 5 months along and the Slytherin girls are 4 months along and all are showing. The hufflepuff girls are due to give birth during June, Ravenclaw during July and Slytherin during August.

Meanwhile Hermione, Luna and Padmil are all due in May 1999. They have compared notes and they do not remember having sex with anyone. They start counting back and realize the only place there were all together was when they went to the Dursleys house for Harry's birthday. Meanwhile Ginny has been doing some reading in the library and has discovered that Parslemouths girls cannot get pregnant anytime someone uses a sex spell on them, while Parslemouth boys impregnate girls anytime they have sex with them.

Ginny now knows that Harry has knocked up Hermione, Luna and Padma. She comes across a piece of parchment on sex spells, written by Albus Dumbledore. She sees the _Screwus nee Humanus_, persons name, obliviate spell so a guy can have sex with a girl, then erase her memory after the act. She uses a copy spell to make a copy of this document and information on it.

She heads for the Headmistresses office with the parchment, but is stopped by Draco Malfoy. He reads the note. "WOW he says. I could do Granger with this."

Ginny, "Well I think Harry is the one who has done all the girls of Hogwarts and knocked everyone up."

Draco, "I heard he told that spell to the Gryffindor boys 5th year and up. I know this because I overheard the guys bragging about when and where they used that spell and who they used it on. Say are you knocked up yet?"

Ginny, "As a Parslemouth I am immune to that spell. Anyways I was going to take this up to the Headmistress so Professor McGonagall can expell Harry."

Draco, "I have a better idea. Use it to marry Harry."

Ginny, "After he slept with how many girls?"

Draco, "You have been crushing on him since 1st year. Now in your 6th year you have a chance to marry him and you are throwing it away. I cannot believe you Gryffs..."

Ginny, "You know Draco, maybe I could have sex with you and claim it is his. "

Draco, "and when that baby is born with white hair, Harry will come and kill me, NO THANK YOU. Do you know how big he is. I have seen him in the locker room after a quidditch match. His ding dong is at least 12 to 14 inches long."

Ginny, "Why were you looking?"

Draco, 'Well at first I thought I had seen a snake in the shower, but when I saw it was his ding dong, I freaked out."

End of school year and Hermione is married to Ron, because he wants her so badly. Luna marries Neville, Lavendar marries Fred, Parvarti marries George and Padma marries Seamus. Harry has since married Ginny, even though they did not have sex until they were married. There are still House Elf's having baby House Elf's while Albus Dumbledore is looking for Colin, Dennis and Seamus. He wants to speak with them about mating with House Elfs.

After they graduate, his Uncle Vernon tells him that CHEM-SPACE has been terra forming Mars and they are ready to colonize that planet. Would Harry like to be one of the first people there. He intends to build a new school of Witchcraft and Wizardry named Hogwarts Mars.

Harry and his bride Ginny Weasley go to Mars to create a new Ministry of Magic. On Mars Harry cannot be expedited back to earth, when Hermione, Luna and Padma give birth to babies with emerald green eyes. There is an uproar when that kind of news leaks out. MARS is too far to teleport to and there is no Floo connection to MARS, at least that no one knows about.

End of Chapter 8


	9. England vs America, 10

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER-9-England vs America, 1-0**

Harry and his bride Ginny Weasley go to Mars to create a new Ministry of Magic.

The Whitehouse CoS tells the VP that the Brits refuse to give up that technology to them. They need it lest they get left in the techno-dust.

Meanwhile Vernon and his buddies are setting up many Floos of Doom for the American Military. The American Military have decided to take over the floo system in America. Vernon shuts down all the local Floos within America, by sending bombs thru the network and taking them offline by blowing them up. The only remaining Floo's in America are located in New York where the World Trade Center is located while the other one is in San Francisco.

General Powell tells his men they are to drive their tanks into the Floo as the Floo's destination has been preset to London. A whole division of troops head thru both floos at once. Vernon has his men watching the London Floo and when the American Military come driving thru it, he switches it midstream so the new destination is the Mauna Loa active volcano in Hawaii. Tanks, Troop transports and such like exit into molten lava without a chance to warn the ones behind them it is a trap.

The 100 or so men in London and the one tank and quickly surrounded by British troops. They are given the choice to surrender or die. They surrender.

Meanwhile Vernon watches and as soon as the last of the troops are thru, he reverses the Floo flow, so that the lava now flows directly from the volcano out thru the floo in New York City. The lava flows thru the underground subway lines, filling up the garages underneath the WTC. The steel beams melt and the WTC collapses downward into the lava pool underneath it in the underground garage. As the support beams melt the building sinks lower and lower, while molten lava leaks out all over the WTC area, flowing out into the streets of New York City.

There is a waiter in Timbuktu who is told to take the Floo there offline as Vernon does not want molten lava flowing into that place. Meanwhile, back in America, molten lava begins flowing thru the floo in the underground garage beneath the White House at 1616 Pennsylvania Ave, Wash. D.C.

There is an Emergency evacuation at the Whitehouse as molten lava flow up from the garage and melts and burns the Whitehouse, down into a pile of ash and molten metal.

The American News Media is going crazy filing reports of molten lava erupting from the ground and melting down the WTC and then burning down the Whitehouse.

Homeland Security via FEMA pulls the plug on the news media. The internet gets tied up in lots of traffic as people go online to find out what has happened or is going on. FEMA tries to shut down the internet, but because there are so many million of servers, they cannot get it all down, just littlwe gaps here and there.

FEMA, does the next best thing, by turning off the power to huge electrical grids to knock down the internet. The other side of that coin is now that power is off, the criminals go out and play. Citizens begin looting stores, fires break out, there is little water pressure is some areas because their is no electricity to run the pumps to pump the water. Looting become rioting.

The head of FEMA tells them to turn the power back on. Colonel Schwarzenhammer puts a bullet thru the head of the man from FEMA.

Finally after many months the UN comes to an agreement. CHEM-CO will dissolve and give uo its secret to the world so as to better benefit mankind.

CHEM-Co sends notice that their accomplishments have allowed them to colonize Mars. They have been relocating to Mars. Their manufacturing and potion plants have already been relocated their. They are moving off-world and taking their technology with them.

CHEM-CO of St. Ebb has a huge facility their to process the magical folk to go to Mars. They also have their own standing magical army to keep the world at bay.

The international Wizarding Community is offered a safe place on Mars, but they will have to sign a blood oath contract that they support the British style Wizarding Government of Mars.

CONTRACTUAL BLOOD OATH AGREEMENT-

1. The Government is styled after the British Parliament, with Members of The House. The Prime Minister who is elected by The House.

2. Only Wizards, Witches, Squibs and muggles with Wild Talent are allowed on Mars. Muggles without any magical ability are forbidden on Mars, unless they are born there. If so they will be labeled Squibs without talent.

3. Those who PURE-BLOODS must marry a muggle with talent or muggleborn wizard or witch to immigrate to Mars. They must have an Hier within 2 years. They cannot divorce for at least 10 years.

4. PUREBLOODS MAY NOT MARRY PUREBLOODS, because of blood purity there had been too many wars which killed too many fine Wizards and Witches. From now on all Wizards and Witches shall be half-blood or less. No more intermarrying with families.

5. A Pureblood who already has a muggle without talent spouse may bring their spouse with them.

6. All those who come to Mars, will be labeled First Generation. Their offspring will be Second Generation and so forth.

7. Gringotts Bank Mars Division-will be operated by the Goblins. Many have emigrated to Mars. Gringotts Mars #1 is located in New Diagon Alley. There is no Knockturn Alley.

8. Dark Wizardry is forbidden. Dark Wizards punishment will be the Floo Of Doom, instead of The Veil. Basilisk making is outlawed. Those born with Parsletongue ability shall be trained in Xeno-Languages.

9. Wizards or Witches with a magical education and a muggle education in the space sciences or medical sciences are in high demand. Top Galleon is paid for them to come to work for CHEM-SPACE-Mars Division.

10. This agreement shall bind said Wizard, Witch or Squib with or without talent down thru their generations for 50 generations, after which they may renegotiate terms of this contract. In any case Mars shall remain muggle free, because in past centuries Wizards and muggles have not always been friendly.

SIGN HERE

DATED THIS DAY OF

MARS YEAR 1

There is an influx of emigrants to Mars where Wizards and Witches are moving there to escape the crap of the muggles on the earth.

Meanwhile the American Ministry of Wizardom is having a difficult time from the American govt who is demanding they willingly help them or else. The AMW apparates from the Standby Whitehouse to their headquartes to find it surrounded by American Military. They sends out floo calls thru their magical floo's which is not a part of the FP Network. They tell everyone to go to St. Ebb in England. The American muggle government has turned on its magical citizens.

Rewards are offered for those muggles who turn in family members who are magical. Each family member turned in will help you collect $250,000. There are slightly over 1 million wizards in America. Of that number about 900,000 go to St. Ebb to go to Mars. The remaining 100,000 have things to do to finish up before they leave. Of those 100,000 about 10,000 are shot outright while resisting capture. They managed to kill over 100,000 muggles while trying to resist capture. Of the remaining 90,000, about 2,000 were captured alive while the remaining 88,000 managed to leave America and make it to St. Ebb for Mars Emigration..

It becomes family members against family members as a few families who have bad blood between the muggle and the wizards sell out their magical relatives.

CHEM-CO bribes people in America. They manages to get 1900 of the 2,000 captured, to be returned to them, but is was expensive costing over $10 million per Wizard or Witch..

The remaining 100 were tortured to death for refusing to divulge information. Vernon and others are outraged. He sends for Hank. "Hank. How many Nukes do we have left?"

Hank, "I think We have 19 Nukes left."

Vernon, "Send them up here will you. I have a place to deliver them."

Hank, "Okay, bud"

Vernon, "Thanks Hank"

Hank goes and gets them Nukes and floos them up to Vernons office. Vernon arms them all. He uses a portkey solution and sends the nukes to the known location of interrogation centers in America where the Wizard, Witches and there children were murdered.

Meanwhile he changes the Floo connection from the Floo under the WTC to the Floo he just send via portkey to the bottom of the Mindenao Trench, 35,000 feet below sea level. Seawater erupts thru the WTC floo, hits the molten lava and steam is created exploding the lava and blowing a hole thru the ground level. Water is erupting straight upward thru the ground.

Vernon looks at his watch. He knows that in 5 minutes the portkey will take the floo from there to the south pole. Cold air will then erupt from where the water had been minutes before. New York City gets a chill as temperature drop to below zero.

As the last of the Wizards and Witches who are going to emigrate to Mars has left thru the MARS FLOO Network, the American Military has invaded Britain, specifically the area near St. Ebb. They come storming into his office after killing most of his employee's who decided to stay and fight and die, to save wizardom from muggledom.

They tell him, "Surrender or Die."

Vernon, presses a button and a wall slides back revealing a Hydrogen bomb and he says, "DIE!" and he Portkeys out as the Hydrogen Bomb goes off wiping out the invaders.

Vernon reappears next to his house at #4 Privet Drive. He meets Petunia his wife and tells her how much he loves her. They reenter the house and go back upstairs. While having sex her, he has a heart attack and dies, taking all of his secrets with him.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. The Real Prophecy

**Vernon Dursley, The Mad Muggle and The Floo of Doom. **

**Written by Wendy Holmes**

**Apologies to Sever Us who did a Severitus Challenge, My **

**CHAPTER-10a-The Real Prophecy **

**aka Dumbledore Meets the Veil**

What no one knew about Vernon Dursleys secrets, was he had an agenda to rid the earth of wizards. He knew that the wizards could not kill off all of the muggles, because the muggles would have resorted to a nuclear solution which would have killed everyone on the earth with a nuclear winter.

So Vernon had decided that the best way to get a rid of the wizards was to make a place for them, while helping out his own bank account. He would use wizard knowledge, mix it with muggle technology and reap a fortune for himself. Later his idealogy modified and he figured out he would need some help and so he brought in his military war buddies. Greed is what originally drove Vernon Dursley, but after he had his buds, had robbed several banks and started marketing CHEM-Co products to the muggle world he had so much money pouring in that he would never be able to spend within 100 lifetimes. Greed seemed to go out the window, as it were.

He had decided the best way to get a rid of the wizards was to make a safe place for them, mars for instance, once terra formed would be the ideal place. After all he would be using their knowledge to get so damn rich, why not spend a tuppence to remake the planet.

He knew that American techno-greed was so much that if another country invented or marketed some products that threatened american technology and the american economy that their crooked politicians whose continued careers depended on the donations by CEO's of American Corporations. Britainia used to rule the waves the previous century and when she did, she ruled the world.

America had about 10 times the population of England and had within the past 50 years outspent everyone on ruling the waves and the world, indirectly thru financial, marketing, technology and military might. The threat of military intervention is what bent heads of state to their will. America was now the New Roman Empire whether anyone admitted it or not. It citizens were kept in the dark about wars in other countries, illegal wars in fact.

Once America decided someone was a threat to any part of them they went after that country. They invaded Panama after the election was allegedly stolen by the residing president.(dictator). Prior to that they supplied arms to a central American country, sent military advisors to help them, controlled the police and politicians. Tens of thousands of citizens of those countries were killed, If they even knew someone or a had a family member speak out against the Americans. America had failed in South Vietnam to rule that part of the world and while they did not yet rule Costa Rica nor Honduras or other nearby countries, their threat of military intervention was enough to allow the American Food Corporations to build huge Banana plantations their. They paid wages so low that the people who worked their could not even afford to buy the products that these food giants made.

Vernon Dursley learned this when he tried selling contracts for Grunning Drills to companies, to be undercut by American companies. An American company would have their subsidiary in an asian country make the drills and ship them to former Grunnings customers for less that what it cost Grunnings to make and sell their drills. So by doing business elsewhere they could undercut most of the world price wise so long as they could maintain some marketing control of where a product was marketed.

When CHEM-Co began marketing its products in England, the Americans were not too concerned, but when CHEM-Co began marketing its products to Europe and America then the American business world wanted to put a stop to them. The technological advances CHEM-CO had made were so far ahead of them they had no way of catching up. Several of CHEM-CO products were patented and could probably be reverse engineered, but most of his products, if patents, must have been sealed so as to keep anyone from seeing them. They had to have been patented in England because there was no American Patent and the American attitude was '_if it is not patented here, then it is not patented at all_'. Therefore it is up for grabs if we can steal it from them, by fair means or foul. Military might or the threat thereof is the foulest way to steal.

All this was disclosed in Vernon Durselys will, after he died. He knew how much Petunia hated Wizards and so he planned out a way to get a rid of all of them, by sending them off planet. The Wizards would have their own planet to live on, but no longer be on earth.

What Vernon left out of his Will was that were still several MARS FLOO connection hidden within a very small Wizarding enclaves. Hogsmeade of Scotland, Diagon Alley of London, Chantilly Lace of Paris, Der Market of Berlin, Western Stars of Montana/Canada, Vienna of Atlanta Georgia and Banana Place of Luau (Hawaii), in addition to CHEM-Co of London. CHEM-CO-MARS sent their products to earth to be marketed while CHEM-Co (of earth) in turn marketed products to Mars.

_Be it known the fall of the light wizard_   
_He has darkness you know not._   
_He will try to replace the light wizard_   
_and destroy the muggle world_

_Be it known the fall of the light wizard_   
_He has dark power you know not._   
_The One to conquer the fallen light wizard,   
has emerald green eyes._

Albus Dumbledore waited in his warded holding cell a very long time. Well at least it seemed to be a long time, but due to time manipulation it was not really a long time. While time passed normally outside, it was sped up on the inside.

At least Albus Dumbledore had Sylvia Trelawney for his cell mate. Whenever he wanted her he would use the sex spell "_Screwus Nee Humanus__, Sylvia Trelawney_" on her.

One day he heard some noise outside his cell. The door was removed, while he was busy with Sylvia. Then a Dark Veil was slide in place with arch inside the doorway, between the door and the cell. Then a voice was heard. It was Harry Potter.

Albus, "Harry is that you? What are you doing."

Harry, "Making it easy for you to go to the _next great adventure_ you have talked about before. You can stay in the room as long as you live or exit the room and go onto your next great adventure."

Albus, "But Harry you have to understand..."

Harry, "_Accio_ Albus Dumbledore.." and Albus is drawn towards the door and the veil.

Albus,. 'NO NO OH NOOOO.... NOT THIS..."

Sylvia, "Wait for me Albus.." as she jumps on him wrapping her arms around him, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.."

Albus,"LET GO YOU BITCH...YOU'RE PUSHING ME INTO the..." and his voice is silenced.

Sylvia,"Thanks Harry, I'll have him now..."

And so ends the career of Albus Dumbledore and Sylvia Trelawney as they embark on their _next great adventure_, as Albus liked to put it.

Harry Potter then enters the FLOO TO MARS and exits in his castle high in the Highlands of Mars. As the headmaster of Hogwarts Mars, he has many duties. Mars' Wizarding population is mostly inhabited by muggleborn's and halfblood's. Pureblood are only allowed to Mars if they have a muggleborn wife. Purebloods are not allowed to marry purebloods, only muggleborn's or halfblood's.

The muggles of mars usually have some kind of wild talent, otherwise the rest of muggledom stays on earth. Mars is rapidly becoming a world populated strictly by wizards, witches and squibs with wild talent, but no muggles.

End of Chapter 10 and end THE FLOO OF DOOM.

See next story-The Muggles of Mars

NASA, has used their Hubble Space Telescope for many things to look at. Lately the CIA has been using Hubble to focus in on Mars. They can see the space ships by the Brits heading to Mars. The Brits have arrived at Mars with technology that is hundreds of years ahead of NASA Space Technology and they want to know how the Brits did it.

I left some mistakes in this story. Se if you can find them. I did not want to go back over the story to edit them out. Instead i have used the old time manipulation routines to explain the mistakes away.-if you believe that i have a bridge in brooklyn i would like to sell to you.


End file.
